1:31 AM
by JenZi07
Summary: Una serie de cartas puede ser la solución para salvar no solo su matrimonio, sino al amor de su vida e hijo en camino.
1. el día que te conocí

JB and Youngjae ; 1:31 AM

* * *

Yokohama, Japón. 22 de enero de 2019

 _Querida Hinata._

 _Me gustaría decir que la primera vez que te vi fue amor a primera vista. Desearía poder describirte lo hermosa y perfecta que me pareciste aquella vez cuando nuestros ojos crearon un camino visual de ida y vuelta. Me gustaría relatarte detalladamente, como si fuera un joven adolescente que recién descubre la maravilla del amor, el cómo quedé atontado por tu belleza natural y radiante._

 _No fue así._

 _No tuve una impresión clara que pueda describirte en este momento, o en cualquier otro. Mentiría si dijera lo contrario. Y no quiero eso, quiero ser sincero, quiero decirte lo que nunca pude en voz alta, lo que por ser un cobarde que le creyó a un tercero antes que a ti callé hasta el día que te fuiste._

 _Recuerdo que ese día fue mi primer aniversario al lado de la que en ese entonces era mi novia y creía amar. Sakura. ¿Sabes? Ella lo intuyó desde el principio, ella siempre tuvo la razón, ella temía que tuviera un acercamiento a ti porque sabía que tú eras de las que enamoran. Ahora sé que es verdad._

 _Ese día cuando llegué a casa, mi recibimiento fueron los gritos de mi madre. No comprendía lo que sus palabras sofocadas en sollozos me reclamaban con un malestar en su temblorosa voz. "Cómo pudiste" logré entender cuando tomé sus manos que me azotaban antes el pecho y el rostro. Le pedí calma, miré adentro, a la estancia, aun sin entender. Mi padre estaba de pie junto a las personas que estaban en el sillón de la sala. Reconocí de inmediato a tu temido padre, Hiashi Hyuga, el afamado empresario y Primer Ministro para el que papá trabajaba, el hombre sombrío que provoca miedo decía la gente. También estaba tu madre, Hana, una mujer elegante tanto en apariencia como en actitud… eres idéntica a ella. Tuve la oportunidad de conocerla antes, y desde entonces me quedó claro que su rol destacaba en ser "la esposa de Hiashi Hyuga", supuse que es de las que bajan la cabeza frente a su marido, y no me equivoqué._

 _Y en el medio de la pareja, estabas tú: No tenía el placer de conocerte en persona, pero supe que no eras mala cuando vi tus ojos grises que me evadieron después de la corta unión que tuvimos. Claro que sabía que el Presidente de JVCKenwood tenía una única hija, una heredera recatada y de renombre impecable. Me pareciste tan insignificante pero al mismo tiempo excepcionalmente delicada, como el pétalo seco que usabas para separar las páginas del libro cursi que leías para nuestro bebé por las noches antes de dormir._

 _Nuestro bebé._

 _Me pareció una broma de mal gusto al principio, te debo admitir, porque juré que en ningún momento de mi vida te había visto antes. Era estúpido el motivo por el que la familia Hyuga visitaba mi hogar ese día._

—Tu irresponsable hijo embarazó a mi hija, Minato. Tiene que responder por ello.

 _No podía ser cierto. Yo no te conocía. Tenía novia además,_ **no soy de los que son infieles** _le repetía a mis padres negando lo que el señor Hyuga juraba era la verdad. Era absurdo, completamente ridículo._

 _Tú no lo negabas, recordando bien no decías nada. No replicabas. No afirmabas. Te dedicaste todo el rato a bajar la cabeza igual que tu dócil madre. Ahí fue cuando supe que no se parecían solo en apariencia._

—¡Yo no embaracé a su hija! Ni siquiera la conozco.

 _Me sentía en una pesadilla. Me da asco decirte que te detesté por un momento, porque por mi mente pasaba la imagen de una niña "bien" teniendo relaciones sexuales con quien sabe quién, quedando preñada y tomando al primer imbécil que se le ocurrió para que sus padres no pensaran mal de su hija pura y perfecta._

 _Mi papá hablaba, el tuyo discutía. Tú permaneciste en silencio, cubriendo tú estomago con una frazada de seda blanca. Me enfoqué en tu vientre, y lo pude ver un poco hinchado, no voy a negar que sentí un escalofrío al imaginar que ese producto fuera mío._

 **¡Por supuesto que no!** _Vacié esa idea de mi sistema._

 _Tres meses dijo Hiashi que tenías de embarazo, hace tres meses no te conocía._

 _Entonces, hablaste._

—Padre, q-quizá me, me estoy e-equivocando.

 _Tu voz era muy suave, inofensiva, como si le hablaras al bebé que llevabas dentro. Tiempo después descubrí que tu tono de voz siempre es así, cálido como tú misma._

 _Sentí hervir la sangre cuando tu padre te golpeó frente a todos. Enfurecí más cuando tu madre no dijo nada. Permaneciste con la cara ladeada, con la mejilla colorada, mientras tu padre te escupía sus amargas y duras palabras._

—No te eduqué para que fueras una zorra, Hinata. ¿Con cuántos más te acostaste? ¡Responde!

—Señor Hiashi —protestó mi madre—. No voy a permitir ese tipo de comportamientos aquí. Puede ser el Primer Ministro, y el Presidente de la corporación en la que mi marido trabaja, pero esta es mi casa y se respeta. Le pido de favor que no le falte al respeto.

 _Admiré aún más a mi madre cuando sin conocerte te defendió. Creo que demostré en mi postura lo que sus reverentes pero firmes palabras provocaron en mí._

—Le pido una disculpa, señora. Será mejor que nos retiremos. Más tarde hablaré con mi hija y le sacaré la verdad, así tenga que castigarla con mano dura — _Apreté los puños con furia cuando te miró con frialdad y tú temblaste_ —. Lamentamos los inconvenientes.

—¡Espere! —hablé sin meditarlo antes. _Me ganó el enojo, el coraje de ver a un padre maltratando a su propia hija, así fueras una cualquiera, y te pido perdón por también pensarlo, no dejabas de ser su hija. Si no te protegía él, entonces, ¿Quién lo haría?_ —. Me haré responsable de su hijo, hasta que sepamos si lleva mi sangre o no. Disculpe el atrevimiento, señor, pero me veo en la necesidad de pedir una prueba de paternidad, por obvias razones.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si el resultado es positivo, permanecerán casados y viviendo como un matrimonio joven hasta que el niño nazca. — _Admito que pensar en matrimonio, junto a alguien que era una completa desconocida fue una sensación espantosa. ¿Qué pasaría con Sakura? Tampoco es como si me importara el futuro con ella, y tú sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo_ —. Después de eso se van a divorciar. Para entonces ya habré encontrado un marido digno para mi hija.

 _¿Era real? ¿Existían padres de esa calaña? No puedo imaginar los malos momentos que te hizo pasar ese demonio en traje aristocrático. Por eso, algo dentro de mí me dijo que yo sería quien te iba a liberar de esa prisión familiar. No sabía que significaba, pero algo me hacía querer protegerte._

—Ah, y Minato —Hiashi se detuvo cuando los acompañamos a la salida—. Olvida lo que dije antes, vas a seguir trabajando para JVC. Mañana voy a hablar con el juez para acordar el día de la boda por lo civil. Hasta entonces.

 _Volteé a ver a mi padre molesto, ¿ese tipo pensaba despedirlo si yo no me hacía responsable de un hijo que no era mío?_

 _Tu ligero "gracias" calmó la ola de cólera que me inundaba. Tus ojos se iluminaron después de escucharme. No había cavidad en ellos por la emoción y agradecimiento que me expresabas. Entonces entendí tu posición, desesperadamente buscabas librarte de tu familia, embarazarte fue tu estrategia porque sabías que te iban a dar la espalda. Lo que no me quedaba claro era ¿por qué yo?_

 _Me despido dejándote claro que, no quiero hacerte pensar que te estoy culpando. Sólo quiero que sepas cada detalle de mí, de lo que sentí desde ese día, el día que te conocí._

 _Atentamente: tu todavía enamorado esposo y padre de tu hijo, Naruto Uzumaki._


	2. el día que te vi sonreír

Youngjae (GOT7 solo) ; Trauma

* * *

Yokohama, Japón. 29 de diciembre de 2018

 _Querida Hinata._

 _Espero que te encuentres bien de salud, realmente espero de ti que te alimentes bien, que cuides de nuestro bebé con ese amor incondicional que te caracteriza. Que sigas sonriendo tan radiante como todo el tiempo cuando me mirabas._

 _Recuerdo el primer día que te vi sonreír. No lo comprendí, pero ahora puedo asegurar que esa delicada sonrisa clavó una flecha con tu nombre en lo más profundo de mi ser, en mis recuerdos atesorados con candado impenetrable. No era una sonrisa común, no era como las que me regalaba Sakura, o las que le dedicaba a Sasuke. Tu sonrisa era resplandeciente, autentica, transmitía ese sentimiento de bienestar, de calma, de sosiego._

 _El día que nos casaron, debo reconocer que estaba atemorizado, me temblaban las piernas, las manos, la vista. Tenía que limpiar el sudor helado de mi frente cada cierto tiempo. ¿Compartir mi vida con la niña "bien" embarazada de otro hombre? Era una aterradora pesadilla._

 _Tal vez lo recuerdes, sostuve el bolígrafo, rígido como el semblante de tu progenitor, negándome interiormente a firmar ese acuerdo que, entonces, sería mi perdición. Porque perdería mi vida, a mi novia, posiblemente a mis amigos y pudiera que hasta mi familia. No quería firmar, quería huir, decir que no aceptaba y alejarme para siempre de ti y de tu sofocante familia._

" _No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas" me dijiste en voz baja para que Hiashi no pudiera escuchar. Sé que fuiste sincera. Ahí, te ganaste un poco de mi respeto, porque pensabas enfrentar lo que viniera de tu padre para liberarme a mí de todo esto._

 _Eras valiente, pequeña, siempre lo has sido._

 _Cuando regrese del mundo de oscuras dudas en mi cabeza ya estaba mi nombre y firma sobre el papel que nos iba a unir. No recuerdo haberlo pensado por mucho tiempo. Después, fue tu turno de firmar, y para mi sorpresa parecías más indecisa que yo. Te vi tragar el nudo en tu garganta y presionarte el pecho con fuerza._

 _Tú tampoco deseabas esta unión._

" _Perdóname" murmuraste apenas perceptible a mis odios porque estaba al lado tuyo. No me lo dijiste a mí. Entonces comprendí que alguien ocupaba ese lugar en tu corazón, que sin saber, en el futuro, lo iba a anhelar con cada brío de mis deseos. ¿A quién le pedías perdón?_

 _Firmaste._

 _Estábamos casados por la ley._

 _Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía lo que hacía, o cómo actuar verdaderamente. La mano de papá en mi hombro me ayudó a controlarme, porque realmente estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pensándolo mejor, estaba en completo estado de shock. El día anterior mensajeaba con mi novia sobre una invitación al cine, hoy, estaba casado con una mujer que apenas sabía su nombre y decía estar embarazada de mi hijo._

—En cuanto tengamos esa prueba de ADN será tu decisión seguir con ella o no. ¿Bien?

 _Papá sabía que yo no mentía, mamá también. Porque yo estaba completamente seguro de que esa criatura que llevabas en el vientre no era mío. Papá y yo sabíamos que las pruebas arrojarían un negativo, y luego, iba a ser tu problema… ¿Realmente tenía el valor para dejarte desprotegida?_

 _Extrañamente indeciso, te puse atención por primera vez desde que nos encontramos. Mamá sostenía tus manos y te decía algunas cosas que, por tu cara sonrojada, te estaban avergonzando. Te mirabas tan linda, reflejabas una pureza y ternura que me parecía imposible de creer, imposible de imaginar que llevando un hijo en tu interior fueras el ejemplo en carne y hueso de inocencia casta. Llevabas un vestido blanco, con encaje, no estoy seguro, pero era bello como tú. Tu largo cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia un lado por una larga trenza adornada por pequeñas flores blancas. Parecías una bondadosa hada. Mejor dicho, Un pequeño e inofensivo ángel._

 _Ese día hice mis maletas, ese día nos mudamos juntos a una casa, a mi parecer innecesariamente grande, que tu padre te había obsequiado como regalo de bodas. Dejar mi hogar, a mis padres, mi vida atrás fue la peor sensación que había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero cuando conversamos por primera vez, cuando me pediste disculpas por meterme en este embrollo, me hizo olvidar esa sensación de desesperación._

 _Me pediste perdón. Me constaste sobre ese hombre que amabas, el que te dio la espalda cuando supo que estabas embarazada. Ahora que lo recuerdo, jamás mencionaste que tu ex novio fuera el papá del bebé en camino. Nunca mentiste, yo solo me hice a la idea de que la verdad era esa; ese hombre te había embarazado y no se hizo responsable, entonces buscaste a quien culpar del error de ambos._

 _Maldita sea, Hinata, estuve a punto de ofenderte y dejarte cuando saqué mis propias conclusiones. Pero en seguida, sentí tu calidez en mi mejilla a través de tu mano._

—Gracias por ayudarme. En cuatro meses cumplo 18 años, entonces mi padre no podrá tomar mis decisiones. Te prometo que cuando ese día llegue mi bebé y yo nos iremos, lejos, te dejaremos en paz. Te lo prometo.

 _Fue cuando lo supe; me casé con una menor de edad. ¡¿Qué clase de padre permitía tal abominación?! 7 años de diferencia nos separaban y al principio me escandalicé por ello, pero con el tiempo me demostraste con tu madures que la edad son sólo números vacíos._

 _Luego, dijiste lo otro._

—Bueno, si q-quieres puedes ir a buscar a tu novia, a mí no me molesta. Incluso puedo hablar con ella y explicarle que yo no estoy en el medio de ustedes. Anda, ve. Técnicamente es tu noche de bodas, ve a celebrar.

 _Sonreíste._

 _Fue impredecible, nunca hubiera esperado lo que esa sonrisa tuya pudo causar. El día gris con el que había despertado ya no era mas de ese color, podía ver la luz del sol desde el iris de tus ojos risueños, podía sentir el viento que provocaban tus pestañas bailarinas aletear inquietas. ¿Estabas coqueteando conmigo? Esa idea se transformó en sangre caliente que ascendió a mi rostro. Era estúpido negar que eras hermosa, muy bonita, pero no podía pensar en eso cuando tenía una novia, o ex, no lo sabía con exactitud… Entonces pensé, hasta cuando tengo mala suerte, tengo buena suerte. Porque tu belleza y tu amabilidad no se comparaban con nadie, con algo quizá; un atardecer en verano, el olor de la primavera, los colores del otoño… la comida de mamá. Verte sonreír, provoca la misma sensación._

 _Ese día te dejé sola, tomándote la palabra fui en busca de Sakura para explicarle y arreglar nuestra ya medio rota relación. Lo hice, y ella me confesó todo. Sakura terminó conmigo cuando le conté lo que pasó, y como era de esperarse lo tomó de la peor manera. Ella sí estaba segura de que yo le había sido infiel y que sí te había embarazado. Su desconfianza me lastimó, debo aclarar, porque, si antes ya sabía de buena fuente que ella era la infiel, lo terminó confesando. Ella no tenía derecho de molestarse cuando al tiempo que salía conmigo se veía con mi mejor amigo en su departamento._

 _No quiero entrar en detalles porque no es mi deseo incomodarte, sólo quiero que conozcas la verdad de esa noche; No fue como te hice creer a la mañana siguiente, no tuve una "noche de bodas", no dormí con ella ni con ninguna otra como te lo describí. Esa noche fui un acompañante de las estrellas, un ambulante en la oscuridad de las calles, un sujeto confundido, sin rumbo, con una sola imagen en su cabeza dándole vueltas. No era la imagen de mi relación fallida, tampoco sobre mi reciente matrimonio. Se trataba de ti, específicamente de tu magnifica sonrisa._

 _Me despido pronto porque debo seguir pintando de azul el cuarto de nuestro bebé, sé que prometimos que lo haríamos juntos pero, no sé si los vuelva a ver._

 _Perdóname, Hinata. Perdóname por hacerte daño, por no acompañarte en nuestra primera noche de casados, por hacerte creer que mi relación con Sakura era perfecta. Perdóname por no esperarte para pintar juntos._

 _Y gracias, gracias por darme la imagen de un recuerdo maravilloso, el día que te vi sonreír._

 _Atentamente: el admirador número uno de tu sonrisa, Naruto Uzumaki._

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **bruxi ¡Gracias a ti por leerlo! y no te preocupes que no es una historia triste, al contrario, es pura cursilería :D de mí siempre obtendrán un final feliz ;) de nuevo, gracias por leer!**

 **Hinata Hyuga -NxH Gracias :) pronto la continúo.**

 **Ideki14 Tardaré cuando mucho una semana :) Saludos! Gracias por leer!**


	3. el día que te soñé

GOT7 ; 안 보여 (Come on)

* * *

 _Yokohama, Japón. 31 de diciembre de 2018_

 _Querida Hinata._

 _La noche anterior soñé contigo._

 _Estábamos en ese lugar del cual hablamos constantemente, hicimos planes e imaginamos muchas veces visitar._

 _Te mantenía envuelta desde tu espalda, conectando mis manos con la piel de tu vientre hinchado de siete meses, las olas del mar acariciaban con esa delicadeza familiar nuestros pies desnudos. El viento simplemente te hacía ver más hermosa, el sonido de la arena ser arrastrada por el mar hacia su interior era tan placentero como las veces que ponía mi oreja en tu estómago y escuchaba la vida de nuestro hijo latir._

 _Verte acompañada de exuberantes paisajes se asemejaba a una obra maestra valorada en cuantiosa cantidad. Me trajo ese placer que regocijaba al presumir como mi compañera cuando todavía nos adorábamos, bueno, yo lo sigo haciendo, incluso con tanta intensidad que roza en lo insano._

 _Al despertar, solitario, vacío, sin el aroma de tu suave cabello bajo mis fosas nasales, te extrañé un poco, bastante más._

 _¿Te conté sobre la primera vez que fuiste la protagonista de mis sueños?_

 _Tuvieron que pasar un par de semanas compartiendo el mismo techo para que pudiera ver a la mujer que se escondió bajo una imagen falsa y poco agradable que me hice al inicio. No eras la mala persona que por varios días me hice creer._

 _Ocurrió una semana después de que tu papá me sugiriera comenzar a trabajar con él y yo acepté. Que ilógico trabajar para la persona que encabezaba mi lista de desprecio, tu padre, el primer ministro, no era el padre de familia amoroso y honorable que la televisión nos vendía, no necesité indagar sobre el tema para saberlo. Por la forma en la que te hablaba y como cambiaba tu estado de ánimo cuando nos visitaba era más que suficiente darse cuenta._

 _No quiero hablar de tu padre, así como él no quiere saber nada de mí, y no me importa de cualquier forma, porque únicamente importas tú._

 _¿Por qué soñé contigo?_

 _Tal vez fue el "buen día, ¿cómo dormiste?" de diario. Quizás fue la personalidad encantadora y simpática, o que de inmediato te ganaras el cariño de mis padres, incluso de mis amigos, sobre todo de Sakura… es curioso, ¿no lo crees? De la nada pasamos de ser novios a ser sólo amigos. Creo que ahí estuvo el secreto siempre, ella y yo no funcionamos como pareja, como tú y yo, Sakura es considerablemente mi hermana, y me alegra que viva una vida feliz junto a mi mejor amigo. Sin resentimientos como tú me enseñaste. ¿Sabes? a veces me fastidiaba cuando Sakura te quería tener para ella todo el tiempo, y como olvidar cuando reventé de celos porque Kiba insinuó que le gustabas. Sé que no sabes esto porque me esforcé en aparentar que ese sentimiento de posesión era sólo una mala jugada y no significaba nada. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no te hablé durante todo ese día?_

 _Perdón por eso. Lamento que no quiera compartirte con nadie._

 _A lo mejor fueron tus sonrisas cautivadoras que me obsequiabas constantemente, tus risas contagiosas y el sencillo sentido del humor que podía acabar con un mal día poniéndome extraordinariamente de buenas… Tus ojos risueños con los que me mirabas tímida cuando llegaba a casa con tu postre favorito. ¿Te cuento algo? Amaba la forma en la que cubrías tu rostro colorado cuando yo era el causante, por eso lamento que mis descontrolados coqueteos involuntarios te hicieran sentir tan avergonzada e incómoda en algunas, o en todas, ocasiones._

 _Para serte sincero, no creo que pueda elegir sólo un momento. De hecho, todo aquello fue participe en detonar ese caos que me azotó después de que soñara a mí besando tus rosados labios, tocando tu suave piel. No fue disgusto, fue confusión, porque aunque me repitiera que aquello estaba mal en realidad se sintió bien, tan magnífico. Por largas y tortuosas horas compartiendo mi calor mientras dormías deseé poder probar lo que mi sueño me incitó._

 _Fue durante las épocas de lluvias, cuando la primera tormenta local de la temporada nos dio una visita desafortunada. Ese día tu padre llamó para decir que me tomara el día libre. Pese a que se comportó como un ser sin corazón antes, él sabía la fobia que le tenías a los rayos y me lo advirtió, estoy casi seguro de que se preocupó por ti._

 _Los estruendosos ruidos de una rama golpeando mi ventana me despertaron de golpe, apenas pude fijarme en el viento y en el aguacero que caía cuando los golpes en mi puerta me hicieron voltear. Supuse desde un principio que eras tú, ¿quién más? Si bien dormíamos en habitaciones separadas éramos los únicos que habitaban la casa._

 _Miré la hora en mi teléfono celular: 1:31 am. ¿Por qué siempre te pasabas a mi habitación, a mi cama, a la misma hora?_

 _Te vi parada en la entrada, tus hermosos y encantadores ojos brillaban con intensidad, estaban más abiertos de lo normal, y admito que me causo un poco de ternura y diversión a la vez. Tu cuerpo tembloroso se asemejaba a la gelatina de yogurt que te gustaba desayudar… aunque siempre terminabas comiéndote una ración de mis waffles, y yo trataba de comerla para darte gusto a tu antojo._

 _Escuchamos un estruendo del rayo impactar en algún lugar no muy lejano de nosotros, te estremeciste, cubriste tus oídos con fuerza._

—¿P-Puedo dormir contigo? ¡Sólo por esta noche!

 _Te exaltaste cuando viste mi cara de duda. Me explicaste apresurada, insegura, y arrepintiéndote cada vez que decías una palabra, sobre cuánto le temías a este clima con sus luces estrepitosas._

 _Te dejé quedar._

 _Fue el primer gran salto a enloquecer._

 _Tu rostro rojo cuando te dije que no dormiría en el suelo fue luz para mis ojos._

 _¡Por Dios, Hinata! podía sentir desde el otro extremo de la cama donde tu cuerpo tiritaba en exageración. Pero, ¿tu fobia era el causante, o era mi cuerpo cerca del tuyo? Aquí entre nos, prefiero la segunda opción._

—Deja de temblar y duérmete antes de que tenga que obligarte a hacerlo —te dije dándote la espalda, como tú lo hacías a mí.

 _No respondiste._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, en verdad deseabas eso ¿no es así?_

 _Debo admitir que me tenías un poco fastidiado, y aparte de eso, en esos días ya aceptaba que me gustabas un poco. Qué digo "poco", "demasiado" es una mejor expresión. Siempre me pareciste linda, muy guapa y atractiva para alguien que se cohibida frente a la gente. No era tu intensión lucir como una mujer sensual, sin embargo tu comportamiento y monumental figura te hacían ver así. Tarde o temprano iba a caer en tus encantos sin que te lo propusieras, lo supe desde los primeros días de casados._

 _No lo pensé por más tiempo, me volteé y envolví tu abdomen ligeramente abultado con mi brazo. Sentí en mi piel tu tensión aumentar._

—Levanta la cabeza, usa mi brazo de almohada. Sólo es dormir, Hinata, no significa nada.

 _Significó más de lo que conjeturé._

 _Tu trasero moviéndose en mi pelvis era una agonía, aun no sé si lo hacías consiente o solo eras víctima de tus nervios. Debí poner un cojín o algo entre nosotros, pero sinceramente estaba deseoso que sintieras lo que estabas despertando. El olor de tu enjuague, la finura de tu piel, la satisfacción de poder acariciar tu cuerpo me estaban volviendo loco. Un loco que pudo contener cada gota prematura de deseo._

 _Te quedaste dormida a pesar de que la tormenta no parecía terminar. Yo no pude dormir tan fácil. Fuiste un estimulante masculino natural para mí._

 _Entonces cuando por fin caí en el mundo de sueños, apareciste tú. Tú. Tú. Tú. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué te estaba besando? ¿Por qué ponía mis manos sobre tu cuerpo privado?! ¡¿Por qué deseaba recordar más cuando desperté?!_

 _Esa noche fue el comienzo de muchas otras noches en vela, cuando te metías en mi cama a la 1:31 am con el pretexto de no poder dormir fue el comienzo de noches soñando a mí besándote, acariciándote, haciéndote mía. Todo eso hasta que no fue más un sueño._

 _Pero bueno, eso lo sabes con exactitud._

 _Espero no te moleste, pero haré lo posible para soñarte otra vez._

 _Me despido de ti antes de caer en mi cama extrañándote._

 _Atentamente: tu fiel soñador, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **bruxi la relación de Naruto y Sakura era más bien de amigos, no fue como que hubiera quimica entre ellos. En este capítulo Naruto más o menos lo explica :) ¡Qué comes que adivinas! :O**

 **Ideaki14 me gusta que te pases por acá para decirme que te alegré el día :D**

 **hinata-sama198 No es un misterio si lo piensas bien jeje**

 **Kyra uzumaky ¡Gracias!**

 **Hinata Hyuga-NxH ¡No mueras, aquí está la conti! xd**

 **Akime Maxwell Me da gusto saber verte comentar aquí :D**

 **hinalove22 Con gusto responderé todas tus dudas c:**


	4. el día que te robé algo más

GOT7 ; Take me to you

* * *

 _Tokio, Japón. 30 de enero de 2019_

 _Querida Hinata._

 _Te escribo rápido y breve desde Shinjuku. ¿Sabes que hay aquí? El jardín botánico del que me hablaste, el que querías visitar. ¿Lo reconoces? solías decir que uno de tus sueños era atrapar la exuberancia de colores en un cuadro de acuarelas. Te aviso que todavía guardo el retrato que hiciste de mí, debo decir que aún no me acostumbro a ver mi cara en una pintura con matices impecables, aunque también me alegra saber la forma en la que me miras a través de tus entusiasmados ojos grises._

 _Perdón por estar ausente estos días. Tu padre, el que me odia pero se rehúsa a despedirme o aceptar mi renuncia, apenas me deja respirar. Sólo he dormido un par de horas al día y únicamente tengo tiempo para comer algo cuando voy conduciendo. ¡Maldición! sé que probablemente no te importen mis problemas, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si recibes mis cartas, mucho menos si las lees._

 _Perdón por maldecir, podría ahorrármelo pero no estaría transmitiendo lo que realmente siento, y, como traté de dejártelo muy claro antes, no pretendo guardarme nada. Sé que, aunque te escribo desde lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, no estás obligada a leer. Y siendo sincero, me frustra el no recibir respuesta de tu parte. Tampoco es que la espere porque comprendo que ya no confíes en mí. ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez miento!_

 _La verdad es que todos los días reviso el buzón, mi e-mail, las llamadas perdidas y mensajes esperando encontrar algo tuyo. Debería estar perdiendo la esperanza día con día, mas no lo hago. Por el contrario, cada mañana me levantó entusiasmado, con el pie derecho, anhelante por descubrir un indicio de que deseas volver a verme._

 _Te extraño, Hinata. Te extraño tanto que temo estar enloqueciendo. Veo tu imagen en lugar de mi reflejo, escucho a tus retratos susurrar mi nombre, consigo oler el dulce aroma de tu perfume todos los días al despertar, pese a saber que no estás ahí. Creí que el dolor se apaciguaría cuando plasmara en papel lo que mantengo oculto para ti como Sakura lo sugirió. En su lugar, siento que la herida crece un centímetro más al terminar cada párrafo. Sabía que te amaba, pero no sabía la magnitud con la que lo hago._

 _Perdón si me salgo del tema, te escribo porque ayer me encontré a Kiba. Tuvimos una plática muy ¿amena? Hablamos de ti todo el tiempo, mejor dicho, yo hablé de ti todo el tiempo. Incluso recordamos la reunión que hicimos cuando cumpliste 18 años._

—Naruto. — _Escucharte decir mi nombre era similar a la música relajante que ponías para nuestro hijo. Me transmitía tanta armonía, podías cambiar mi estado de ánimo con sólo utilizar tu dulce voz_ —. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí irme cuando cumpliera 18? — _No lo recordaba. Había estado viviendo en un mundo de ensueños desde que estás a mi lado que esa promesa se quedó encerrada en un profundo sótano. Todo era perfecto y no necesitaba menos. Me acostumbré a tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu sazón que podía competir con el mejor chef de Japón. Los desayunos en la cama, las noches abrazándote, las tardes hablándole a tu vientre inquieto… ya eran parte de mí._

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

 _Te juro que no fue así._

—¿T-Todavía quieres q-que me vaya?

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora si no quieres. Podemos esperar a que nazca el bebé, así no tienes problemas con Hiashi — _Fui un estúpido. Pude reducir toda la basura confusa que te dije a un simple "no quiero, quédate conmigo"—._ Después, si aún lo deseas te puedes ir.

 _Sólo sonreíste. Y a pesar de que con los meses que pasamos juntos aprendí a leerte, a descifrar el significado de cada gesto proveniente de ti, no pude comprender lo que respondiste con esa sonrisa. ¿Querías dejarme? ¿Tan cansada estabas de mí? Fue un absurdo pensamiento, y es mínima tontería inventada me apartó de ti por varias horas._

—¡Por Hinata! —respondieron nuestros amigos cuando alzamos las copas en honor a ti.

 _¿Recuerdas que estuve en silencio durante toda la cena? Sakura me conoce, por eso trataba de hacerme plática, tu amiga Ino buscaba entablar una conversación que realmente no me interesaba. Ninguna de ellas, ni nadie más importaba, porque por mi cabeza sólo paseaba una cosa; ¡¿Con quién estabas mensajeando tanto?!_

 _Primero me diste a entender que la sugerencia de quedarte conmigo hasta que naciera nuestro hijo no te pareció de gusto, luego te pusiste a charlar muy animada con Kiba posteriormente de que expresara abiertamente lo hermosa que te mirabas… como si no lo supiéramos ya. Y para agrandar todavía más mis irracionales celos no habías soltado tu teléfono celular durante la última hora. Me dije una y mil veces que no estaba exagerando, porque por tu sobresalto cuando revisaste por primera vez tu celular supe que se trataba de alguien importante._

 _Luego recibiste una llamada. Pudiste responder ahí mismo, delante de todos, en especial de mí, pero no. Preferiste salir inadvertida rumbo a la cocina mientras tu teléfono sonaba. Obviamente te seguí._

—No importa lo arrepentido que estés, quiero que me dejes en paz — _El tono de voz en el que hablabas jamás lo habría imaginado, estabas siendo dura, y más que eso, fuerte_ —. No me importa lo que tengas que decir, yo no puedo regresar con la persona que me dejó sola cuando más lo necesité. Asume las consecuencias de tus decisiones por una vez en la vida. Si me hubieses ayudado y creído en mí cuando te dije lo del embarazo ahora mismo estuviésemos casados y yo no estaría rechazándote —¡Por Dios! ¿Era el hombre al que le pedías perdón el día de nuestra boda?—. ¡Sí, es por él! ¿¡Y qué?! Sin conocerme me apoyó de la manera que tú no lo hiciste. Ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, y yo no pienso dejarlo… ¡Porque ya no te quiero, entiende! Me he enamorado de otra persona. Mi corazón le pertenece a mi esposo y eso no va a cambiar.

 _Me hiciste inmensamente feliz._

 _¿Tu corazón me pertenecía?_

 _Inmediatamente comprendí el significado de la sonrisa anterior, la que saqué de contexto. No fue porque estuvieses harta de mí y te hiciera quedarte a mi lado hasta que naciera el bebé, fue porque seguía de acuerdo con la idea de que te fueras. Tú no lo deseabas, tampoco yo, entonces, ¿qué nos impedía ser felices?_

—Deja de llamarme, en serio, o tendré que…

 _¿No te diste cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que te quité el teléfono, verdad? Tu expresión de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de vergüenza me lo hizo saber. Antes de que el color rojo cubriera por completo tu rostro al percatarte de que escuché lo que dijiste, te besé en respuesta._

 _Supo mejor de lo que había soñado durante incontables noches. No sólo tu personalidad era dulce, también tu sabor lo era. Te sentí suave, exquisita, inexperta pero apasionada. Te aferraste a mí y correspondiste de la forma en que esperaba. Por fin podía tomar lo que me apetecía, tu cintura abultada por nuestro bebé, tus gustosas caderas bajo la fina tela del vestido, tu estimulante lengua._

 _Lamento que fuera un poco salvaje para ser nuestro primero beso. Tuve que hacerlo porque, sin que supieras hasta el día de hoy, el idiota con el que hablabas seguía al teléfono, escuchando a través de la bocina la fricción que hacían nuestras bocas deseosas de más y el sonido de tus jadeos salir apresurados. Lo sé porque me aseguré de no colgar y acercar el celular a nosotros cuando me adueñé de tu cuello._

 _Lo siento si te hago sentir incómoda revelándote esto. Pero tuve la urgencia de hacerle saber quién era él y quién soy yo para ti. Aunque si lo veo de esa forma, no lo siento tanto._

 _Estoy consciente de que ese día te robé algo más que un beso. Y sé que eso que robé todavía lo tengo conmigo, por eso confío en que vas a volver, así pasen años yo no voy a renunciar a ese sueño._

 _Me despido porque tengo que regresar al trabajo. Hiashi no tarda en llamarme para saber cómo me fue, y si acierto me mantendrá ocupado el resto del día._

 _Cuídate mucho, y cuida de nuestro hijo._

 _Atentamente: el dueño de tu corazón, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **SirLink No, nada de eso. No hay mucho oculto aquí. Cero drama y eso :)**

 **Akime Maxwell aquí hay más c:**

 **bruxi cuando les cuente el cómo será desde la perspectiva de Hinata**

 **Saroninas ¡Gracias! :D**

 **Ideki14 Pronto vas a saber por qué lo dejó**

 **Marys Gracias a ti por leer :D**

 **Daiu Naruhina Te las respondo con todo y spoiler xD 1. Naruto, 2. porque el novio la rechazó, 3. porque Naruto seguía sin creer en la paternidad**

 **Hinata Hyuga -NxH de poco a poco :3**


	5. el día que te amé

GOT7 ; Thank you

* * *

 _Yokohama, Japón. 02 de febrero de 2019_

 _Querida Hinata._

 _No puedo expresar con palabras escritas en papel lo feliz que estoy. Aun así, intentaré hacerlo._

 _Hace unas horas recibí la demanda de divorcio que me hiciste llegar por medio de tu abogado. Podría describirte lo doloroso que fue recibir esa noticia, pero no lo voy a hacer. No quiero atosigarte con malas emociones, mucho menos hacerte sentir mal o insinuar que tienes algo de culpa por mis sentimientos negativos provocados al oír la palabra divorcio de la boca del hombre de traje._

 _Lo importante es el pequeño pedazo de papel y la fotografía del último ultrasonido que venían dentro del folder manila junto al acta de desunión._

" _Boruto y yo estamos leyéndote" decía escrito con una caligrafía que podía reconocer era de tu puño y letra._

 _Mi corazón por poco y sale de mi pecho saltando de alegría. Te juro por mi vida que pude escuchar tu voz cuando leí esa pequeña nota que, por unas pocas palabras que sean, me hizo doblegar hasta las lágrimas. Porque, sin saber lo que realmente significaba o lo que tú quisieras expresar en ello, yo lo leí con ojos de esperanza. Fue una palmada en la espalda, un empujón que me ayudó a comprender que hacer las cosas bien sin guardar nada adentro es mejor._

 _Tal vez estoy siendo impulsivo, posiblemente te asuste mi emoción estrepitosa. No creas que supuse me estabas perdonando, fue, mas bien, un ligero paso de bebé hacia ello._

 _Perdóname si no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera, simplemente no puedo. Mis manos temblorosas están tan felices como yo que no se detienen un segundo para darme la oportunidad de escribir esto bien. También mis ojos comparten mi felicidad con lágrimas de entusiasmo que no paran de fluir. Deberías verme, estoy riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, tampoco es como si tuviera la intención de evitarlo porque son lágrimas de satisfacción. Es una felicidad que sólo tú con unas cuantas palabras son capaces de hacerme vibrar._

 _Mamá acaba de venir a verificar qué pasaba con este patético hijo suyo que comenzó a actuar como un chiflado. Le mostré la fotografía de Boruto, estoy seguro de que su impresión fue semejante a la mía porque no esperó para arrebatarme la foto e ir en busca de papá para que viera como ha crecido su nieto. No te preocupes, no les he dicho nada de las cartas, todo es entre nosotros._

 _¿Recuerdas durante el ultrasonido, cuando nos dijeron el sexo de nuestro bebé? ¿Recuerdas mi reacción cuando lo vi moverse en la pantalla 4D? ¿Cuándo escuchamos su corazoncito latir hiperactivo? ¿Recuerdas cómo me puse? Es casi igual a como estoy ahora mismo. De seguro puedes imaginarme, ¿no es así?_

 _Yo te imagino todos los días. Lo prometo. De repente te veo en la cocina, con el delantal de gatitos amarillos que tanto te gustaba, cocinando mi comida favorita o algún extraño antojo que tu alocada mente te mandaba a hacer. A veces te miro en la bañera, cubierta por burbujas de jabón, pensando y diciendo al yo detrás de ti, en el que recuestas tu espalda desnuda, la cantidad de nombres para niño que te gustan y afirmando que Boruto es tu favorito. En algunas ocasiones te imagino tejiendo bufandas, zapatitos en miniatura, guantes redondos y diminutos, toda esa ropa que guardabas en el segundo cajón del tocador para nuestro hijo. ¿No estoy imaginándote, verdad? Simplemente, te estoy recordando._

 _Nunca te lo dije claramente, quizá lo insinué en algunas ocasiones, pero jamás lo escuchaste de mi boca. Puedo hacerlo ahora, no decírtelo, sino escribirlo. Y sí, estoy abusando de mi fortuna, porque en verdad me urge hacértelo saber ahora que sé con certeza que lees cada palabra que escribo para ti. En serio, te lo agradezco mucho._

 _Te amo. Me enamoré de ti, profundamente, insanamente correcto. Me enamoré de tu personalidad dulce y amable, de tu hermosa apariencia insuperable, de tus sentimientos puros y auténticos. Me enamoré de tu sonrisa adictiva a besar, a hacerla nacer en momentos espontáneos. Me enamoré de tu forma de ser, tu manera positiva de ver las cosas alrededor, del como cuidabas de mí con la delicadeza equivalente a la de una madre. Me enamoré de tu promesa de una familia. Te amo infinitamente. Te amo con una fuerza abismal. Te amo completa, incluso con tus defectos encantadores. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO!_

 _Gracias a ti soy otro, gracias a ti pude ver la vida desde la perspectiva de tus ganas de vivirla. Gracias a ti conocí el amor profundo, el auténtico concebido de la pureza del alma, ese que te hace hacer mil locuras sin arrepentimientos, el que me enseñó a que no debo dejar ir lo que más me importa y quiero proteger. El amor que tú, Hinata, creaste para adueñarte de él._

 _Debo confesar que amaba verte hacer pucheros cuando los celos llegaban a tu cabeza, es gracioso porque tú enfadada conmigo era la cosa más tierna que he visto jamás. Lo siento, amor, no podía tomarte en serio, y te pido disculpas porque disfrutaba verte así. Me hacía sentir que sólo me querías para ti._

 _Yo también sentía celos de vez en cuando, claro que no te dabas cuenta. Incluso el hombre de las cavernas tomaba mi cuerpo desde antes de reconocer cuanto me gustabas y lo valiosa que eras para mí, pero siempre lo mantuve a raya con tal de que no lo notaras._

 _No me gusta la idea de que sepas esto, o quizás ya lo suponías… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor? ¿Tienes idea de por qué aposté todo y me arriesgué? Fue porque estaba realmente dolido._

 _Un mes antes de que te perdiera, tu ex novio, el que trató de comunicarse contigo más de una vez, apareció en la puerta de nuestra casa. Tú no estabas ese día, porque habías ido a acompañar a mamá a no sabía qué cosa._

 _En ese entonces ya aceptaba que me volvías loco, y garantizaba que tú sentías lo mismo por mí. Y, ver a ese hombre en nuestra casa, preguntando por ti con la clara intención de llevarte con él, bueno, no fue nada agradable._

 _Él dijo que quería hablar contigo, yo le respondí que no había nada de qué hablar. Te protegí del monstruo que te abandonó cuando más lo necesitaste, y, de alguna manera, agradezco el acto cobarde porque eso te arrojó a mi vida._

 _Lo lamento, amor. Lamento que su palabra fuera lo bastante convincente para creerle._

—El bebé lleva mi sangre y por derecho voy a estar presente en su vida y en la de Hinata. Tú podrás ser el esposo de ella ahora, y el padrastro de mí hijo, pero yo soy el verdadero padre y el amor de su vida, te guste o no.

 _Perdóname, mi amor. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No debí creerle! ¡Debí correr y buscar la prueba de ADN que tenía guardada y comprobar lo que el extraño afirmaba!_

 _Ese día te hice el amor sin tomar en cuenta si querías o no. Sólo deseaba amarte y que me amaras también, deseaba sentir calor y afecto. Me sentía roto… porque aunque yo afirmaba antes que el bebé no era mío, enterarme de algo obvio fue aún así un golpe muy duro._

 _Para mi sorpresa no te resististe. Te entregaste a mí sin una gota de miedo o de duda. Sin darte cuenta, sanaste con tus caricias y besos cada cortadura que me hicieron las palabras de aquel. Me colmaste de amor donde por un momento el dolor se sentía victoriosos. Te agradezco por eso._

 _Ese día supe que te amo. Te amé desde esa noche y en adelante, cuando después de hacerte mía liberé el llanto contenido sobre tu pecho y, pese a que tú no comprendías por qué lloraba, me abrazaste… Yo, en verdad, no quería perderte, ni a ti ni a Boruto._

—Naruto… el bebé, sí es tuyo… créeme, por favor… Nuestro Boruto es tu hijo — _Lo dijiste y eso mágicamente me calmó. Porque me aceptaste como el padre de tu hijo, aunque supieras que no llevaba mi sangre._

—Lo sé. — _No_ _dijimos nada más, los dos nos quedamos dormidos. Desde entonces prometí_ _que amaría a Boruto como si fuera mío. Incluso más._

 _¡Maldita sea! Tú lo dijiste cargada de verdad, yo lo interpreté de esa forma._

 _Sólo me queda decir… perdóname por no darte nada cuando tú me diste todo._

 _Sí, todo esto siento. Debo dar pena, ¿no? Guardar cosas tan importantes y decirlas muy tarde me hace quedar como un ejemplo para aquel dicho… ¿cómo era? Nadie sabe lo que tiene, ¿hasta que lo ve perdido?_

 _Yo sabía lo que tenía a mi lado; una mujer maravillosa, perfecta en todos los sentidos. Sabía lo valiosa que eras, y eres, para mí. Lo que no tuve fue la valentía necesaria para que tú lo supieras, no pude decirte te amo ni una sola vez… No tuve el atrevimiento de abrir ese estúpido sobre con la prueba de paternidad cuando estuve a tiempo porque me daba miedo ver el negativo, porque ya quería a Boruto tanto como ti… Y sobre todo, es que tuve la osadía de creer en la palabra de un tipo infame que afirmaba era el padre de nuestro hijo._

 _Sé que es un poco tarde para resolver mis errores. Sólo espero que me perdones, y me creas. Te amo, y eso es lo que me importa que creas._

 _Bueno, es todo por ahora. Te dejo porque tengo que descansar. Hiashi por fin me dio un respiro, mañana tengo día libre y pensaba ir a Monnalisa Shop, mamá dijo que ahí venden ropa para bebé y quiero comprar algo para Boruto._

 _Me despido, y agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer esto._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Atentamente: el hombre que te ama, Naruto Uzumaki_

.

..

...

...

...

 **Hinata Hyuga -NxH en el siguiente capítulo sabrás por qué no están juntos :D**

 **Daiu Naruhina jajaja eso sabrás en dos capítulos más. Gracias!**

 **Akime Maxwell Gracias! ya pronto lo sabrás ;)**

 **bruxi nunca ha perdido las esperanzas. Tienes toda la razón. Gracias por leer!**


	6. te dejo ir

The Rose ; Sorry

* * *

 _Querida Hinata._

 _Es momento de despedirme. Quiero darte un "hasta pronto" porque es lo que realmente necesitas... alejarte completamente de mí._

—No —digo en voz alta. Arranco el papel del cuaderno, lo hago bola y lo tiro en el cesto de basura lleno. Permanezco unos segundos observando con suma atención la montaña desbordante de papeles puestos en el contenedor donde escribo los intentos malogrados de mis bochornosas declaraciones sentimentales.

—No pensé que fuera tan difícil —Froto mi rostro con mis manos heladas antes de sacudir mi cabello con agonizante desesperación.

Durante tres horas he tratado de escribir una carta medio decente donde quiero expresar, sin parecer amenazante o chantajista, por qué planeo darle a Hinata la libertad que ansía. Quiero que comprenda porqué voy a renunciar a todo este intento de recuperar algo que no tiene solución.

¿Qué si me estoy rindiendo? Puede ser, ni yo mismo me entiendo. Estoy confundido, no sé si debo seguir adelante o simplemente debo parar y dejar que las cosas pasen por sí solas, planeo dejar que ella tome las riendas de una vez por todas, y si quiere soltarlas no me voy a oponer.

Siento que estoy poniendo a Hinata en una situación complicada que evidentemente ella nunca pidió. No supe nada de ella desde que terminamos, de no ser por el ultrasonido de Boruto y la nota que mandó hasta el día de hoy no sabría de su existencia. Creo que la estoy presionando demasiado, y comienzo a temer que ella está mejor sin mí.

A lo mejor, Hinata y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Me estoy ilusionando con algo que capaz jamás llegue, quizás estoy buscando amor en el lugar equivocado.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás pensando?! ¡Ella es el amor de tu vida, sólo es que la perdiste por tu egoísmo! ¡Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando más que tú mismo, imbécil! —Me reprendo por la grotesca idea que tuve antes. Tiro de mi cabello cuando escondo el rostro entre mis rodillas.

¡Claro que Hinata me ama! Pero también sé que el amor no es suficiente para mantener a dos personas juntas. Sin confianza no hay nada, muchas veces lo dijo ella.

¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Debo parar, dejar de buscarla? ¿Seguir insistiendo y escribiendo mis sentimientos en un pedazo de papel? ¿Y si no funciona?

Escucho el sonido chillón de la tetera hirviendo. Ese sonido me recuerda cuando tuve la mala fortuna de conocer al ex novio de Hinata en persona.

...

Apagué la estufa cuando sonó el timbre. Me quité el mandil y me sequé las manos mojadas gracias a que antes estaba lavando los platos. Me apresuré a abrir y entonces lo vi, al principio no sabía quién era, pero el sólo verlo me dio mala espina.

Era alto, delgado, de cabello marrón oscuro y un poco largo. Sus ojos ámbar tan helados como un témpano de hielo advertían nada bueno.

—Hinata Hyuga, ¿vive aquí?

Fruncí la mirada cuando la nombró por su primer apellido. Todo aquel que ha escuchado las noticias en televisión, periódicos o la radio, sabe que la hija del Primer Ministro ya no es una Hyuga.

—Uzumaki —corregí de inmediato—, sí, aquí vive. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Mi nombre es Utakata Rokubi. ¿Puedes decirle que estoy aquí?

Era él, no tenía la menor duda. Destacaba excepcional con la descripción que un día sin querer Hinata hizo sobre él. Soberbio y educado al mismo tiempo, físicamente "encantador", como ella lo llamó, y con una postura altamente engreída.

¿Cómo pudo fijarse en alguien como este? Formaban una pésima pareja debo suponer. Definitivamente Hinata no es para este sujeto.

—Ella no se encuentra y la verdad es que no tengo idea de a qué hora vuelva. Pero con mucho gusto yo puedo recibir tu mensaje y dárselo a ella.

Pude ver el inicio de una sonrisa arrogante tratando de emerger, completamente diferente a las de Hinata.

—Tú eres el del teléfono, ¿verdad? Con el que Hiashi la obligo a casarse.

—Su esposo, querrás decir. Y supongo que tú debes ser el ex.

—Y el padre de su hijo. —Leyó mis ojos, mi expresión, estoy seguro de eso. Él supo al instante que yo dudaba sobre la paternidad, él supo con seguridad que el comentario me afectó para mal—. Mira, no vengo a causar problemas entre ustedes. Sé que Hinata me guarda un resentimiento muy grande por abandonarla, y no la culpo. No puedo pelear contra ti porque ella está enojada y tengo todas las de perder... por ahora, claro.

Era un desgraciado, digno de ser yerno de Hiashi. Había escuchado hablar antes de la familia Rokubi y el hijo predilecto, este malparido poco hombre que tenía frente a mi rostro apático, era un heredero famoso en Japón, imposible no reconocerlo.

—Estoy consciente de que tomé una decisión apresurada al escapar de algo que también fue mi culpa. Hinata y yo éramos muy jóvenes para tener un hijo, y mi familia esperaba más de mí que ser papá a una edad muy temprana, sin mencionar lo que diría la prensa de la familia de Hinata. Tenía que cuidar nuestra intachable reputación, por eso actué indolente ante la noticia. Ambos tuvimos el descuido de tener relaciones sin protección, y debo revelarte que la idea de hacer responsable al hijo de algún empleado vulnerable del señor Hiashi fue mía. Te pido una disculpa por meterte en esto.

Este hijo de puta. Pensar que antes Hinata estuvo con él me hacía rabiar. Podría partir su pedante cara a golpes y ni así aliviaría la sensación horrenda que provocaba esa imagen en mi cabeza.

Si así fuera cierto lo que Utakata decía, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. De ninguna manera dejaría que Hinata se fuera con él, porque no era bueno para ella, porque no merecía al ángel bondadoso que es Hinata.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero a mi hijo —Fue directo, habló rápido y seguro de sí—. Comprendo que Hinata me desprecie y se niegue a verme, eso hasta que se le pase el enfado y vuelva conmigo.

 _¡Por supuesto que no! Hinata me ama a mí_. Tendría que pasar sobre mí cadáver antes de que se la llevará en contra de su voluntad.

—Hinata no desea verte nunca más, ¿no fue bastante obvia rechazando tus llamadas y mensajes? Ahora tiene a alguien que la protege y la ama como se merece, yo me haré cargo de ella y de nuestro hijo. No te molestes en regresar porque entonces no seré educado.

El muy sinvergüenza rió en voz baja, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza en negación. Buscaba hacerme dudar, desde el primer segundo buscaba mi punto débil para molerlo con sus declaraciones. Apuesto a que detalló cada oración antes de venir para que me afectaran de la peor forma, ¡y maldita sea que le estaba funcionando!

—No, amigo, no es tu hijo. El bebé lleva mi sangre y por derecho voy a estar presente en su vida y en la de Hinata. Tú podrás ser el esposo de ella ahora, y el padrastro de mi hijo, pero yo soy el verdadero padre y el amor de su vida, te guste o no.

—¿Por qué no esperamos a que Hinata lo diga de su propia boca? Vamos, entra, esperemos. Ya no tarda en llegar.

Estaba cegado por el daño que me causó con sus palabras ásperas que no noté el desconcierto después de que lo reté. Yo simplemente lo dije porque no supe qué más decir, no tenía argumentos lógicos para debatir. Y debido a eso no pude darme cuenta de que él, visiblemente, tuvo miedo de enfrentar a Hinata porque sabía que ella lo desmentiría. Estoy totalmente seguro de que Utakata sólo vino a buscarme a mí para hacerme dudar de mi amor por Hinata... no entiendo cómo se pudo enterar de tanto sobre nosotros.

—No, no es necesario. No vengo a causar inconvenientes, mucho menos a que tengan problemas matrimoniales por mi culpa —Sí, claro. Ese fue su objetivo desde el inicio—. Sólo vengo a conocer al hombre que pretende criar a mi hijo. Realmente, Uzumaki, espero que tengas buenas intenciones con mi bebé. Lo digo porque muchos hombres asumen una paternidad que no les pertenece simplemente por lo buena que está la madre y lo rico que folla, y luego desprecian al hijo porque se parece al verdadero padre. Espero que no sea el caso.

Autocontrol. Bendito autocontrol que me impidió romperle la cara. Es su miserable vida le volvía a faltar al respeto, de eso me aseguraba yo.

—Lárgate.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara. Traté de ocultar el odio y la angustia que nacieron cuando removió ese recelo que sentía hacia ella y creía haber enterrado.

Ciertamente, no iba a ser tan fácil sobrellevar el tema, porque por estúpido y por no revisar las pruebas de paternidad que guardaba le creí.

...

—Lo tengo —dije, a pesar de que hablaba para nadie. Tomé la pluma y comencé a escribir sobre una hoja en blanco.

 _Querida Hinata._

 _Perdón por ser egoísta... estoy cansado de serlo, por eso ya no más. No puedo volver atrás y hacer las cosas como debí haberlas hecho. Lamento dejarte ir siempre, lamento no ir tras de ti cuando debí hacerlo._

 _Ahora todo es claro, y no me gusta el panorama. No quiero llegar al punto en el que pedirte perdón se vuelva una costumbre vacía._

 _Es verdad que te necesito. Es verdad que sin ti ya no hay un yo. Pero aun así sienta que puedo quebrarme si no logro ver tu rostro un día más, yo, te dejaré ir._

* * *

—¡Naruto!

Ese día llegué temprano del trabajo porque quería darle una sorpresa a Hinata, traía conmigo sus dulces favoritos y el folleto de una universidad ideal para ella, porque estudiar una carrera era uno de los muchos sueños que Hiashi suprimió, y yo deseaba verla siempre feliz.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo malo? —En seguida puse mis manos sobre su vientre, preocupado por Boruto. Ella apartó mis manos, entonces pude notar lo que llevaba en una de ellas.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué significa esto?

¡Mierda! Ella había encontrado la prueba de laboratorio que habíamos hecho hacía unos meses atrás, y que por miedo a ver el resultado, más específico la incompatibilidad, no me atreví a abrir.

—Lo siento, no quería ocultártelo. Es sólo que...

—Está sellado. —dijo con sus labios secos y temblorosos. El brillo en sus ojos comprimidos bailoteaba incesante —. ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

Quise acercarme a ella, di un paso en la búsqueda de su calor. Hinata, simplemente hizo enterarme de la barrera que había puesto entre nosotros. _No es para tanto_ , pensé.

—Cinco días después de que te realizaran la prueba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero tú dijiste que se tardaban meses!

—Lo sé, lo siento —Cuando me lo permitió la tomé de los brazos, acariciándola, pretendiendo que podía tranquilizarla por una cosa sin sentido—. Mira, no me importa el resultado. Si no soy el verdadero papá de Boruto es lo de menos, porque yo lo quiero, porque es mi hijo. Ustedes son mi familia, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Sigues sin creerme?

 _¿Qué debería creer?_ Mi expresión facial habló por mí.

—Hinata, ya no es necesario que mientas. Ambos sabemos que tú y yo no habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales hasta hace unas semanas, ¡Deja de decir que yo te embarace por temor a que te deje sola! No lo haré. No te voy a dejar, amor, te lo prometo.

Pude percibir que retenía el llanto.

Retiró con gentileza mis brazos de su cuerpo decaído.

—Abre el sobre.

Levantó el rostro, con sus ojos atiborrándose de lágrimas. Miré la determinación en ellos, eso me asustó.

—¿Qué? No, no es necesario...

—¡Que abras el sobre te estoy diciendo! ¡Lee el maldito resultado!

Resoplé, cerré mis ojos por unos segundos masajeando el dorso nasal. En realidad no quería hacer esto. ¿Por qué Hinata sí?

Rompí la cubierta, extendí la hoja y comencé a leer.

—Ya te dije que... —Me quedé sin aliento. Miré a Hinata sin poder creer, tuve que leer nuevamente el resultado que me había negado a conocer. "La probabilidad de paternidad es del 99.9999%"—. ¿Y-Yo, soy el padre? —El agobio nubló mi vista, secó mi garganta. Sentí las piernas débiles a punto de hacerme caer—. ¿Co-Cómo? Cómo es posible, si tú y yo nunca...

—La fiesta de Karin.

—¿La fiesta de... mi prima?

Sujeté mi cabeza después de la punzada de dolor. De repente tuve esos flashback que vienen después de la resaca; recuerdo que ese día mi amigo Shikamaru me mostró una fotografía tomada con su teléfono donde mi novia y mi mejor amigo se estaban besando. Por cobarde no terminé con ella, en su lugar mezclé tragos, quise olvidarme de todo y aparentar que no me enteré de su engaño. Recuerdo haber hablado por un largo tiempo con una mujer, le conté sobre Sakura y Sasuke. Supongo que por despecho terminé con ella en la cama teniendo sexo, apenas puedo recordar... Por último, desperté y ya estaba solo. Eso es todo.

—¿Eras tú? —le pregunté luego de un breve silencio. Hinata asintió débilmente. Yo tragué duro—. ¡Pero la mujer de esa noche era rubia! —Una mujer con cabello falsamente rubio, de ojos grises hermosos... ¡Carajo! —. ¡¿Eras tú?! ¡Maldición, Hinata, fuiste tú! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que callar la puta boca como lo hace tu madre?!

Estaba molesto, enfadado era poco. Le estaba gritando a la mujer que dije amar, estaba culpándola de algo que no le correspondía.

Hinata puso su suave y pequeña mano en mi hombro y lo apretó. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo que dije, quise hablar y pedirle disculpas pero mi voz no salió.

—Gracias por la confianza, y por tenerme en tan alta estima —Fue sarcástica, lo entendí.

Sonrió de una forma que desconocía. Se dio la vuelta y, yo no fui tras de ella. Dejarla ir fue el comienzo de mis días amargos, y ahora, por medio de una carta, estaba dejándola ir nuevamente.

.

..

...

...

...

 **¿Qué les pareció? Sufrí mucho escribiendo este capítulo porque no me salía como quería. ¿Ahora sí se respondieron sus dudas? ¿:D?**

 **Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Al fin sabremos la versión de Hinatita**

 **Hinata Hyuga -NxH la prueba se hace de dos formas, la que le hicieron a Hinata es la no invasiva :) no creo que odiemos tanto a Naruto, o sea si la cago pero nomas tantito xD**

 **Littleunicornforreal ¡Sí!**

 **Akime Maxwell Hinatita lo ama, y entiende que Naruto tenía la cabeza revuelta. **

**Gelert Ya lo sabes :D ¡Bye!**

 **Daiu Naruhina ya sabes que está pasando, espera por la versión de Hinata.**

 **bruxi ¡No! no tardaste c: me alegra leerte**

 **Ideki14 aquí hay otro más c:**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**


	7. te culpo a ti

IU ; Through the night

* * *

 _Yokohama, Japón. 08 de marzo de 2019_

 _Estimado Naruto._

 _Hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber antes de poderte dar la cara…_

 _Nunca fui como las demás chicas, y creo que no tardaste mucho tiempo en darte cuenta de eso. Mi niñez estuvo rodeada de personas adultas que se creían superiores unas a las otras. Puedo resumir mis semanas en clases privadas por las mañanas, actividades que mi madre decía "toda dama que se respete debe tomarlas" por las tardes, y largas oraciones antes de dormir. Durante mi adolescencia las cosas no cambiaron del todo. Mi vida social abarcaba a mis padres, los sirvientes y a los reporteros que venían a casa de vez en cuando para sacar notas y tomar fotografías de la maravillosa y ejemplar familia Hyuga._

 _Cuando cumplí 16 años mi padre hizo una cena porque dijo "ya es hora de presentarte a la sociedad", ahí fue cuando conocí a Utakata y a Hotaru. Ellos eran los hijos de íntimos amigos de papá, y como fue de suponerse, y como papá lo planeó desde antes de siquiera considerarlo de mi parte, Hotaru se convirtió en mi única amiga y Utakata en mi primer amor._

 _Mi padre no tenía ninguna objeción en contra de Hotaru porque venía de buena familia, aunque jamás se comportó realmente como una amiga, sé que sólo me utilizaba a su conveniencia y estaba conmigo por órdenes de sus padres. Entendí que nunca fue mi amiga cuando la comparé con la verdadera amistad que tengo con Sakura. Y, bueno, Utakata era como un príncipe, no sólo se veía como uno, sino que también se comportaba como todo un caballero. De vez en cuando llegaba con flores, me daba obsequios, realmente supo cómo endulzarme el oído. No tardó mucho tiempo en ganarse el respeto de mis padres, y, ellos no dudaron en darle el "sí" cuando pidió formalizar un noviazgo conmigo._

 _Por unos meses todo fue maravilloso. Tenía una amiga, y tenía un novio. Pero ciertamente, eso estaba muy alejado de lo que significa._

 _En mi cumpleaños número 17, mi padre me concedió un deseo que había ansiado durante largo tiempo: una fiesta común y corriente, con música, gente de mi edad, botanas, etcétera. Fue todo lo que no imaginaba, además de que nunca había asistido a una y no tenía idea de cómo eran. Papá invitó a todo el medio de televisión, políticos, empresarios… era, en su lugar, un banquete para celebrarse a él, no a mí._

 _Hotaru me convenció de escaparnos e ir a una fiesta de una conocida suya. Tenía miedo porque jamás había salido de casa sola y mucho menos sin el consentimiento de papá._

—No seas mojigata, Hinata. ¿Acaso no te aburre tu vida? Desde que dijiste que Hiashi te haría una fiesta supuse que terminaría en una reunión de trabajo. Por eso me previene antes; en el auto tengo una peluca, algo decente supongo, que puedes usar y así nadie te va a reconocer.

—Y… ¿y Utakata sabe de esto?

—Él está muy ocupado ganándose la herencia de tu padre. Tú tranquila, en dos horas estaremos de regreso y nadie se dará cuenta. Nadie va a notar que te fuiste, ya sabes, porque casi nadie te nota de todas formas.

 _Nadie me nota, dijo ella…_

 _Hotaru me convenció. Me escapé de casa por la puerta grande y nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Utakata o mi padre. Ella tenía razón… Tú también tenías razón. Yo no era más que la sombra de una mujer apagada, consumida en el martirio de un hombre que la tenía bajo su control, era una mujer gris sin ninguna gracia aparente más que la de ser una dama de clase, y cuando me vi reflejada en mi madre, me aterró convertirme en ella._

 _Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Escapar de casa y asistir a la fiesta de una desconocida, ¿Qué podría cambiar?_

 _Me cambió todo, y no lo estoy reprochando._

 _Karin era la chica de la fiesta. La conoces bien, es tu prima._

 _En cuanto entramos Hotaru se deshizo de mí, no supe de ella desde entonces. Era un ambiente completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, debo admitir que me dio un poco de miedo. Yo no encajaba con nada, todos me miraban extraño, como si fuera una persona infectada con un virus contagioso y mortal._

 _No pude soportar sus miradas de desdén por más tiempo, salí a tomar aire antes de buscar a Hotaru y pedirle que me llevara de regreso. Ahí fue donde te conocí. Estabas borracho, atormentado, dolido, porque tu novia te estaba engañando y tú no tenías el valor de reclamarle, o eso fue lo que me dijiste._

 _Me cautivaste desde el primer momento que te vi. Me acogió sentimiento de tristeza cuando vi tus hermosísimos y deprimentes ojos azules irritados y cubiertos de lágrimas. Tuve el impulso de abrazarte y decirte que todo estaría bien, que podrías confiar en mí aunque no nos conociéramos, y lo hice. Quizás tú no estabas enterado de lo valiente que fui para hacer eso._

 _Estabas tan roto, y yo sólo quería volver a unir los pedazos. Como pocas veces en mi vida sentí que me acoplaba a un lugar. Me sentí útil y valiosa. Tenía la oportunidad de ser como las otras chicas… y tener sexo con desconocidos era muy normal, según la opinión de Hotaru. Entrepierna_

 _No te sientas mal por mí, yo estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Sabía que estaba a punto de entregarle mi virginidad a un hombre que apenas sabía su nombre, e incluso sabía era unos años mayor que yo. Reconocía que estaba siendo infiel a mi novio que siempre me respetó, también sabía que estaba rompiendo la promesa que hice sobre guardar mi pureza hasta después del matrimonio._

 _Nada de eso me importó._

 _Quisiera decir que el motivo fue la necesidad incorrecta de consolarte, pero algo dentro de mí me obligó a hacer algo que no debía simplemente para pertenecer a algún grupo y no quedarme como la repudiada, o puritana como me decía Hotaru, que nadie quiere._

 _Nuestra noche juntos, mi primera vez, fue una experiencia… es decir, no te puedo acusar del acto porque de cualquier forma, tú no sabías que yo era virgen y que no tenía experiencia. Sinceramente, no quiero hablar de ello. No quiero hacerte sentir más culpable de lo que ya te sientes. Es mejor que no recuerdes. Es mejor que yo también lo olvide._

 _Me olvidé de todo. Olvidé que mis papás me hacían en la fiesta, olvidé que tenía que pasar tiempo junto a Utakata frente a los invitados y la prensa… olvidé quién era yo, a dónde pertenecía, y que lo que hice era terriblemente malo. No usamos protección, ni siquiera sabía qué se tenían que usar para evitar enfermedades, o un embarazo._

 _Desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza de temer. Sólo estaban algunos invitados que supongo no se pudieron poner en pie después de tanto alcohol. Estaba en una habitación, tendida en la cama completamente desnuda, había una mancha de sangre sobre la sábana, me sentía adolorida de las piernas, mis senos y sobre todo de la vagina._

 _Te vi a mi lado profundamente dormido. Estabas bocabajo, cubierto hasta la cintura por la misma sábana que compartimos._

 _Entré en pánico cuando recordé. Sentía que el oxígeno en la recamara era insuficiente._

 _Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que volver a casa, rogar por perdón, y fingir que esto nunca pasó._

 _Me puse mi ropa lo más rápido que pude, y salí sin que te dieras cuenta._

 _El golpe de ver a Hotaru, mí supuesta mejor amiga, en mi casa diciendo que me había escapado y que ella trató de buscarme fue más duro que el golpe que me dio mi padre con su mano en mi mejilla. El encierro en mi recamara sin comer por 3 días fue más soportable que enterarme de que había quedado embarazada fuera del matrimonio, del hombre con el que me acosté una hora después de conocerlo, y sin saber exactamente cómo._

 _Mi primera llamada de auxilio fue a Utakata, le tuve que decir la verdad, y… hasta me arrodillé pidiéndole perdón, e imploré por su ayuda suponiendo que mi padre no sería tan cruel conmigo si pensaba que él era el padre de mi hijo. Creí que Utakata me perdonaría e iba a tener un poco de consideración, pero claro que no sucedió así._

—¡Por favor, Hinata! ¡No vengas a pedirme ayuda después de que vas, coges con otro, te embarazas por estúpida, y vienes a decirme que me amas y que debo aceptar a ese engendro como mío! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?!

 _Utakata me mostró su verdadero rostro. Me gritó, me llamó puta una y mil veces, me levantó la mano…_

—Resultaste ser más zorra que Hotaru, eh. Mira que no me lo esperaba.

—Pe-perdóname… p-por favor… —Fue como si me aventara al agua sin saber nadar. _Sentí que iba a morir… El único camino que tenía para la redención había intentado golpearme._

—Te esperé. No intenté nada contigo por respeto. ¡Y mira cómo me lo pagas…! Largo de aquí… ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate, puta descarada! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

 _Pude ver la mirada de mi padre en sus ojos furiosos, entonces, comprendí que estaba buscando sujetarme de una cuerda que yo misa rompí. No había manera para salir ilesa del profundo pozo. Utakata me repudió, aunque lo tenía ganado porque le fui infiel, y es un pecado que debía pagar. Vislumbré su odio, me di la vuelta y me fui._

 _Tenía tres meses de embarazo cuando no pude ocultarlo más. Tuve un desmayo, mis padres me llevaron al hospital y descubrieron que estaba embarazada. Esperé todo de mi padre, reclamos, un golpe tal vez. Sin embargo, no sucedió._

—No, papá. Utakata no es…

—¿Quién es el padre?

—N-No… no hay un padre.

—Ya veo. Si no hay padre, no habrá hijo. Nos vamos a deshacer de eso antes de que la gente comience a sospechar. Después de eso te irás al monasterio para que reflexiones sobre lo que has hecho.

 _Me propuso un plan disparatado. ¡Yo_ _No iba a perder a mi bebé! Así me quedara en la calle, sin nadie, sin nada, yo lo iba a tener a él. No necesitaba a nadie más._

—¡No, padre, por favor no! ¡No me pida que aborte! ¡Sé que fui una tonta y estoy dispuesta a pagar cualquier correctivo que me ponga! Todo menos matar a mi bebé…

 _Lloré. Imploré. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi libertad y mi carente estabilidad mental a cambio de que me dejara conservarlo. Pero él, Hiashi, sólo estaba dispuesto a aceptar si tenía un apellido que darle…_

—Na-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto… cre-creo que es hijo de uno de tus trabajadores d-de JVCKenwood.

 _Perdóname… perdóname por meterte en esto cuando ni siquiera estabas enterado. Pero no podía dejar que me quitaran a mi bebé. Por eso lamento todo._

 _No te merezco. No merezco tu amor. No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. Definitivamente no debería tener tanto cuando he dado tan poco. Entiendo completamente tu primera impresión de mí, no me siento ofendida, no me siento resentida. Sé que tus dudas estaban justificadas, y créeme que lo entiendo. Entiendo que no confiaras en una persona que no recuerdas. Lo último que deseaba era irrumpir en una vida que seguramente ya estaba hecha… pero, ahora, que he leído tus cartas, leer de poco en poco cómo fue que te enamoraste de un ser tan despreciable, me hace sentir que el destino me premió dándome al hombre perfecto, con un amor perfecto al que en algún momento todos añoramos alcanzar. Me siento bendecida porque llegaste a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba. Me sostuviste cuando estaba cayendo. Fuiste un respiro de alivio y salvación cuando mis acciones me ahogaron hasta asfixiarme con los resultados del karma._

 _Pero ahora, estoy pagando de nuevo por haberte abandonado después de una decisión apresurada y absurda. No he regresado a ti por vergüenza, no hay otra explicación. Me siento tonta por dejar lo único bueno que he tenido en mi vida además de Boruto. Fui una ilusa por creer que hablar con la verdad desde el principio no era necesario. Me siento débil porque el día que me fui no pude dar un paso en reversa cuando los estaba dando hacia adelante sin ver._

 _Por eso, no me pidas perdón por favor… Yo soy la que hizo las cosas mal. No hay otro culpable más que yo, y de mi cuenta corre que lo voy a resolver, porque te quiero devuelta y esta vez no te voy a soltar._

 _Sin embargo, hay numerosas razones por las que sí debo culparte._

 _Te culpo por hacerme fuerte, por hacerme entender que tengo un valor extraordinario en este mundo. Te culpo por hacerme sentir importante, por hacerme agradecer a Dios todas las mañanas por un día más de vida, por convertirme en una mujer segura de sí misma y por empaparme en la dicha de tener tu cariño aun cuando no lo merezco. Te culpo por hacerme inmensamente feliz._

 _Eres el culpable de mis sonrisas, y de que mis ojos se me encharcaran en las aguas del deleite al ver tu rostro cada mañana al despertar. No existe otro ser humano al que pueda culpar por este corazón enamorado que late con pasión. Te culpo porque fuiste mi serendipia… Te culpo porque te amo, y porque te extraño a morir._

 _Te juro, amor, que voy a luchar por recuperarte. Esta vez seré la esposa, compañera, amiga y amante que debí ser. Si me puedes perdonar me esforzaré para ganarme tu amor otra vez._

 _Es una promesa._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

¡ **Lamento mucho la tardanza! No fue mi intención abandonarlos por mucho tiempo, pero mi mala salud me tomó de rehén y desde entonces muchas cosas más me impiden escribir.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Esperen el ultimo capitulo!**


	8. posdata

JB (GOT7 solo) ; Sunrise.

* * *

Hace más de un mes que no he escrito nada a Hinata. Hace más de un mes mandé la última carta, y, sin darle explicaciones, dejé de hacerlo. No hubo un cierre, ni siquiera terminé la carta donde me quería despedir de ella. Dudo que fuera por falta de inspiración, o lo qué sea… simplemente, no quise hacerlo.

Reanudé mi antigua vida, como era antes de conocerla, o eso pretendí. Traté de concentrarme en el trabajo, salí un par de noches ante la pesadez de mis amigos por visitar un bar. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarla de todas las formas posibles, sin faltarle al respeto al amor que siento por ella. Por supuesto que nada funcionó.

Sasuke insistía en que debía olvidar a la mujer que mintió, Shikamaru dijo que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ella y que debía disfrutar la libertad. Los dos me presentaron mujeres que al final siempre despreciaba, porque ninguna era ella. Eran lindas, incluso agradables, pero el problema radicaba en mí, buscaba a Hinata en personas que no se igualaban ni una pizca a ella. Si yo siquiera llegaba a pensar que una de esas amigas era atractiva sentía que estaba traicionando a la mujer de mi vida, porque a pesar de que no estuviéramos juntos ella seguía siendo la única. Y cuando, cansado de sus persistencias, les mostré la prueba de paternidad positiva, ellos dejaron de insistir. Me dieron espacio. Ellos comprobaron que yo amaba a esa mujer y por mi culpa la había perdido, y, aunque no me lo dijeran con palabras, sé que comenzaron a tenerme lástima.

Todo se había terminado.

Sólo me quedaba esperar a que Boruto naciera y Hinata me permitiera conocerlo. Entonces podría encontrarme con ella, y si ella no me odiaba tanto, tal vez pudiésemos hablar. Si bien estaba en todo su derecho de evitarme, yo sólo, deseaba verla, no pedía nada más. Quería verla por una vez más… Después podría irse si quería.

Durante unos días procuré, por más duro que fuese, sólo sonreír y dejar todo pasar, pero en lugar de avanzar comenzaba a retroceder. La tristeza estaba acabando conmigo. Me estaba matando lentamente, inyectando un veneno llamado recuerdo con una dosis de culpa. Estaba aniquilando lo que un día fui, y yo no hacía nada para contrarrestarlo. Me tiré sobre el césped de raciocinio y dejé que el veneno mortal lo recorriera todo.

Todo se había terminado.

Me lo creí todo. Confirmé de la peor manera que yo era una persona débil, y por algún motivo no me daba pena admitirlo. Me importaba poco el resto… Los reproches de mamá, las palabras de aliento de papá, el ánimo de mis amigos. Todo era inútil ante una cabeza hueca encerrada en una idea equivocada para el mundo, pero que me convencía a mí.

¿Por qué?

Por ella.

No podía seguir rogando a Hinata porque ella no se lo merecía. No merecía a un hombre que no confiaba en ella. Ella es lo más puro que este asqueroso y despiadado mundo pudo concebir, y yo la había manchado con algo tan banal como la terquedad y la suspicacia. Un ángel como ella no debía estar esposada a un demonio envuelto en rencor por sí mismo.

Era un hecho, sellado y firmado por mi propia mano, si bien doloroso, era inapelable, por el bien de ella me hice creer… Hasta que recibí su carta, y unas simples, pero duras palabras, me hicieron abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que yo no era malo. Supe que existían demonios despiadados que le habían hecho más daño del que suponía, y yo era el único que podía protegerla.

.

.

Mis manos tiemblan. Pero no tanto como lo hace mi corazón encerrado en mi pecho. Sé que no estoy siendo nada cuidadoso con mi reacción al leer la carta que Hinata escribió para mí. Estoy luchando por no maldecir en voz alta, por no tomar lo primero que mis manos alcancen y estrellarlo con sumo poder sobre el suelo para desquitar un poco de la furia inmensa que estoy reprimiendo.

Me arrepiento totalmente de no haber golpeado el rostro de ese imbécil cuando tuve la oportunidad frente a mis narices. Me irrita no tener a esa Hotaru frente a frente y poder gritarle en su cara la porquería de ser humano que es. Pero sobre todo, siento mucha rabia conmigo mismo. Porque luego de leer esto, de recordar poco a poco lo que en realidad pasó esa noche, el único que produce asco soy yo.

Abusé de ella, no puedo llamarlo de otra forma. Le arrebaté algo importante, la metí en graves problemas, y todo por aceptar la realidad… Y ni siquiera lo recordaba, ¿o inconscientemente no quería hacerlo? No lo sé. ¡Si lo hubiese recordado todo, a tiempo, nada de esto…!

Me siento tan molesto, tan hastiado… después de leer cada palabra contando lo que ella sufrió en silencio… Hinata me necesitó todo el tiempo y yo no he hecho nada al respecto más que mandarle un par de cartas que no debí escribir. Dejé que la tempestad me apaleara y me dejara encerrado en la nube tóxica de mis pensamientos. Me convertí en mi propia víctima, estuve culpándome y penando, cuando la mujer que amo me necesitaba.

Estaba muy equivocado en todo.

¡Ella me está pidiendo perdón! Cuando la culpa la tuve yo, ella es lo increíblemente bondadosa para asumir toda la responsabilidad.

¡Ella me necesita tanto como yo la necesito! Aunque sé que le hice daño y ella no lo acepté, ahora comprendo que al igual que yo, si no estamos juntos siente que no tiene a nadie. La entiendo, porque a pesar de que estemos rodeados de personas que nos dan cariño, no es el correcto.

¡Ella me culpa a mí de su felicidad! Y yo sólo estaba empeñado en arrancársela sin darme cuenta. Nos estaba haciendo infelices a los dos… De nuevo, estaba actuando egoísta, ¿no?

Ahora que sé que ella me ama y me necesita, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sumergiéndome en un calvario que creé a base de suposiciones. Tengo que buscarla, encontrarla lo más rápido posible, pedirle perdón en persona, no importa si piensa que tiene que ser al revés.

Me siento ansioso, tengo la exigencia de moverme a la velocidad de la luz. Tomo las llaves del auto y se me caen en mi torpeza estimulada por los nervios. Las levanto. Me pongo la cazadora antes de salir y abro la puerta de la entrada principal.

Mi corazón se detuvo por milésimas de segundo, para a continuación, comenzar a latir como un loco desenfrenado.

—Hi… ¿Hinata?

El interior de mi pecho está por colapsar, puedo sentir mis venas hincharse apresuradas.

—Naruto… Hola —Esa voz. ¿Mis oídos me engañan? ¡No! Puedo verla claramente frente a mí, a ella y a su barriga con nuestro bebé. Ella sonríe y al fin consigo ver el amanecer a través de sus ojos—. ¿Ibas de salida? Siento importunar. Esperaba q-que pudiéramos hablar.

Su mirada se desvía a la carta que todavía conservo en la mano. Rápidamente la escondo detrás de mi espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —No fue la mejor pregunta, ¡vamos! fue lo peor que pude haber dicho.

—B-Bueno, yo… Es sólo que… Mamá encontró la carta que escribí y creo que te la envió sin consultarme. Lamento que la recibieras, yo esperaba poder de-decirte todo en persona. —Pestañea un par de veces, juega con sus dedos mientras espera a que vuelva a abrir la boca y, esta vez, decir algo mejor.

Pasa un minuto entero sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, durante ese lapso de tiempo logré apreciarla detalladamente; su cabello largo, el brillo humectante en sus labios exquisitos, el vestido azul claro de maternidad que le sienta de maravilla, su vientre más grande abrigando a mi hijo.

Era ella.

—¿Naruto?

No soporto más. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, con miedo de que esto no sea verdad y desaparezca cuando recupere la cordura. Comienzo a respirar de nuevo y logro sostenerme en pie. No la suelto, no puedo… jamás sentí tanto miedo de que algo fuese un sueño, o que estuviese tan al borde de la locura y comenzara a alucinar.

No estaba enloqueciendo. ¡Ella está aquí, puedo sentirla! Mi cuerpo se erizó al contacto que reconoció y extrañaba, no era un espejismo. Las piezas encajaron, no estaba soñando despierto. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello sin tomar en cuenta lo impertinente que estaba siendo, y me solté a llorar.

Mi alma fragmentada se reintegraba de nuevo, en cuestión de segundos reconoció a su gemela. Su aroma, lentamente, comenzó a envolverme al compás que sus delgados brazos lo hacían de la misma manera. Ella también llora, sin embargo, trata de disimularlo.

Me dejo caer de rodillas, no me atrevo a verle el rostro, porque si lo hago no podría parar de llorar. Me abrazo a su estómago prominente, colocando mi oído en él. Boruto está ahí, mi cabeza inventiva me hace escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo. Fue el empujón que necesitaba, la inyección de fortaleza y valentía que pedía. Me pongo de pie y le miré directo a sus ojos grises, irritados y cubiertos de lágrimas.

—¡Perdóname, Hinata! Fui un idiota y… —Puso un dedo en mis labios temerosos. Su toque en esa zona hizo revivir mis sentidos.

—Sí quiero —dijo, y yo me quedé en silencio, desorientado al inicio—. Quiero volver contigo y quedarme toda la vida a tu lado… No quiero que me dejes ir, y te prometo que yo tampoco lo haré. Por favor, olvidémonos de esto y sigamos viviendo nuestra vida perfecta. Estemos juntos, hagamos nuevos recuerdos, tengamos más hijos…

—Pero… ¡Primero tienes que escuchar…!

—No —Sacude la cabeza de lado a lado, su sonrisa hace que me advierta de sus preciosos hoyuelos—. Yo ya he leído todo lo que tenía que saber, y eso es más que suficiente —Pone su cálida mano en mi mejilla descolorada, yo la cubro con la mía—. Naruto, quiero quedarme contigo, ahora, y para siempre, hasta el día que muera.

Mi corazón estaba por explotar, por razones contrarías a apenas unas horas atrás. Sonrío, es lo único que produce mi boca. Quiero decir algo pero mis palabras se quedan ahogadas en mi garganta. Observo por unos segundos su vientre, añorando regresar mis manos a ese sitio. Luego, vuelvo mi mirada a su rostro sonrosado, urgente de una respuesta.

—Yo también te amo… —respondo en voz baja. Su labio inferior tiembla, su barbilla se arruga al igual que su ceño. Sonríe, y eso hace que las lágrimas estancadas salgan en línea recta hacia el suelo.

Libero la carta de mi mano oculta, y la dejo caer. Alcanzo el rostro de mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, con gentileza, sin apresurarme, adorando su belleza y alegría declarada en su expresión facial.

—Si no te molesta, te voy a besar.

—Eres bienvenido —indicó, antes de que mis labios se conectaran con los suyos, tranquilamente, sin exteriorizar la prisa y el deseo que guardaba por comer de ellos, embriagar mi boca de su aliento. En ese momento, dejé descansar a mi cabeza y otorgué al corazón el control del momento, de ahora y en adelante.

Hoy he renacido. Tenerla de regreso, a ella y a mi hijo, la promesa de permaneces juntos, imaginar todo lo que está por venir, pero siempre a su lado… Hoy me siento completo, hoy vuelvo a vivir, hoy me reconcilio con el amor… Hoy, he vuelto a ser feliz.

'

'

 _P.D. Hinata, gracias._

.

..

...

...

...

...

 **Imaginemos la escena final así: toma de los pies de ambos (Hinata de puntillas), y la carta tirada a un lado 💖**

 **Dirás, ¿en serio este es el final de la historia? ¿Por esto esperamos tanto? Y sí, por esto esperaron meses 😔 Me costó mucho sacarlo y salir del bloqueo, pero al fin aquí está.**

 **¿Habrá epílogo? No. Se supone que esto es el final, peeeeeerooooo... posiblemente haga algo que tengo comenzado. Será especial, pero no se ilusionen porque posiblemente tarde otra vez... o quién sabe.**

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto y, a lo mejor, no ser lo que esperaban. Y les agradezco mucho, ¡mucho! por la espera y llegar hasta acá.**

 **¡MIL GRACIAS! ❤**


End file.
